1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to equipment utilized in conjunction with subterranean wells and, more particularly, to downhole electrical power systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many uses for a downhole electrical power system. These uses include providing power to operate well tools, such as sensors, data storage devices, flow control devices, transmitters, receivers, etc. In many cases, these well tools may be designed to operate for a long period of time (e.g., around 10-20 years), depending on the life of the producing well.
Unfortunately, the downhole environment is frequently inhospitable to some types of power systems. For example, batteries typically cannot withstand wellbore temperatures for long. Typically, batteries for powering the well tools may last up to 2 years, and in some cases, up to 5 years may be reached with an optimized data sampling rate and power management scheme. In other traditional applications, electrical wires may be run down to the well tools, and the power may be provided from the surface. However, providing power from the surface may be costly, and the wires may most likely be replaced at certain planned intervals due to wear.